It is well known in the art that a need exists for a laser producing radiation substantially at 1,444 .mu.m. This need exists because 1,444 .mu.m radiation is eye-safe and because it offers many potential applications for military and civilian use such as, for example, rangefinding, surveying, telecommunications, laser radar, and medical applications. Embodiments of lasers in several different configurations have been disclosed in the prior art which appear, on the surface, capable of producing a laser having the desired output. In particular, the prior art discloses that such a laser can be fabricated as a solid state laser utilizing Nd:YAG as the active material as well as other materials which serve as a host for Nd.sup.+++ ions. Several of the different configurations for the laser comprise a laser wherein an active material is configured as a rod, as a tube, or as a slab. In addition, the prior art has disclosed and suggested the use of specific apparatus for pumping the active material such as, for example, flashlamp pumping apparatus or diode pumping apparatus.
Neodymium lasers are typically comprised of Nd.sup.+++ ions which are incorporated into a crystalline or glass host structure. The most common crystal host structure is yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG), a material having a garnet like structure and the chemical formula Y.sub.3 Al.sub.5 O.sub.12. Alternatives to YAG that may be utilized to form a laser are, for example, yttrium lithium fluoride (YLF), and yttrium aluminate (YALO). Additionally, since crystal growth problems tend to limit the maximum length of YAG rods, glass may also be utilized as a host structure for discs or rods of laser material to provide higher output power and energy.